bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.24-Piekielny owoc
jest dwudziestym czwartym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Las Helheim Reydue uciekł daleko w las. Chciał się uzdrowić jedząc jeden z owoców Helheim, mimo to powstrzymał się gdy zobaczył stojącego naprzeciw niego Inuictusa. Rex: Coś nie najlepiej wyglądasz. Reydue: Złaź mi z drogi Inuictus! Może i Ruekai mnie pokonał, ale ty nie masz tutaj ze mną szans! Zbiorę te Overlordy które pozostały, odnajdę Fruit of Knowledge i zostanę królem absolutnym! Co najważniejsze Utopia jest po naszej stronie! thumb|leftRex: A właśnie apropo Utopi Reydue: Co?! thumb|180px Utopia: Ja jestem Overlordem Utopia! Utopia błyskawicznie ruszył z miejsca, Reydue nie zdążył nawet zareagować, a Rex odciął mu łeb w błyskawicznym tempie. Po tym obie części ciała zdrajcy rozpadły się. Utopia: Oto zapłata za mnie, za króla i za tych wszystkich ludzi, którym popsułeś życie. Utopia ponownie zaświecił i oplotły go liany, gdy opadły Rex był już w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Wyjął telefon i napisał SMS do Matiego, ze wraca do Zawane City. Tak tez się stało otworzył portal za pomocą Specjalnej Ziarnokłódki i dostał się do centrum miasta. Tym czasem u Doriana, Luka, Dancer i Matiego. Cała czwórka opatrywała swoje rany. Mati: Od kamieniała! No tak była przeładowana energią króla. Luk: Masz Dancer. Dancer: Dzięki, ale i tak nie wiem czy wo gule mi się przyda skoro mam zniszczony DDK. thumb|left|150pxDorian wyrwał z reki Dancera zepsutą Ziarnokłódkę po czym drugą ręką złapał za DDK Shana. Następnie jego oczy znowu zaświeciły. Po kilku chwilach Ziarnokłódka skleiła się oraz zmieniła barwę na czerwoną. thumb|150px|Nowy znaczek DanceraPodobnie z DDK, który skleił się, odzyskał znaczek który zmienił kolor na czerwony. Następnie Dorian oddał Ziarnokłódkę Dancerowi. Dancer: Niesamowicie lekka! Dzięki. Dorian: Przejedź ręką na lewo w stronę znaczka. I tak Adrian zrobił a znaczek odzyskał barwę zieloną, a Ziarnokłódka nagle stała się ciężka. Dancer: Ciężka! Luk: Jak ty to?! Dorian: Luk: O ej Dorian! Mati: Widocznie walka z Yoshue, Reydue a potem stworzenie tej Ziarnokłódki musiało dać się mu we znaki. Luk: Tak czy siak muszę zdobyć jakoś Cytrynową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę. Mati: Najlepiej pogadaj o tym z Macem w końcu obaj jesteście podobni. * Chodzi o to iż ich Pre-Arms są banowane na średniowiecznych rycerzach, a używając WDS, obaj korzystają z Cytrynowej Energetycznej Ziarnokłódki. Luk: Dobra to jak nazwiesz tę Ziarnokłódkę? Dancer: Hmmmm... Piekielna Ziarnokłódka. Mati: Czemu piekielna? Dancer: Bo to co się teraz dzieje to piekło. Luk: Tak czy siak wracamy! Mati otworzył za pomocą Specjalnej Ziarnokłódki portal, a Luk i Dancer wzięli Doriana pod pachy i razem z nim wrócili do Zawane City, a następnie do garażu. Zawane City W garażu Drużyny Ahmeda. W bazie byli Alex, Nati, Yukari, Mei, Leo, Dracek, Max i opatrywali wszystkich odnalezionych ludzi wraz z Dorianem, Lukiem, Dancerem i Matim. Bohaterowie przebrali się oraz nieco odpoczęli. Yukari: To znaczy, że król Overlordów nie żyje, ale nie miał tez przy sobie Fruit of Knowledge?! Luk: Aye. Nati: A co z Reydue? Mati: Rex wysłał mi wiadomość, że go zabił więc jeden problem z głowy. Mei: To co my zrobimy dalej? Dancer: Bez wątpienia musimy znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Max: Ej słyszeliście?! Leo: O czym? Max: Jakiś biały Overlord atakuje miasto! Nikt nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdyż Dancer już wybiegł i wsiadł na motor po czym pojechał do miejsca gdzie szalał Freezeron. Freezeron: Eeeee? Znowu ty? Dancer: Dalej nie przejdziesz. Freezeron: Głupi jesteś? Dancer: Eeee? Freezeron: Nie zabiłem cię do tej pory, ponieważ Reydue mi zabronił! Ale on nie żyje, król też! Więc teraz to ja stanę się panem absolutnym! Dancer: Prawda do tej pory nie mogłem nic wam zrobić. W walce z królem też nie pomogłem za bardzo, ale teraz mam ją moc dzięki której zmiażdżę was. Każdego kto zagrozi mojej rodzinie, moim przyjaciołom! Freezeron: I co mi zrobisz?! Dancer: Zetrę cię w proch i wymaże z powierzchni ziemi! Ziarnokłódka: YOMUTSUHEGURI! thumb|left Nad Dancerem nie otworzyła się szczelina tylko powstał wir czarnych chmur z których biły czerwone pioruny. W wkrótce z chmur wyłoniła się czerwona wersja zbroi Dancera. Dancer: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Yomutsuheguri Arms! Mei! Kai! thumb|180px Freezeron: Masz czelność stawać na przeciwko mnie?! Freezeron: Ty! Freezeron nadbiegł na Dancera, mimo to ten uderzył w niego pięścią powodując iż Overlord odleciał kilka metrów w tył. Freezeron wyjął miecz i chciał nim rzucić w Dancera, ten mimo to jednak pstryknął a w jego ręku pojawiła się Kiwi Slasher, którym rzucił niczym shurikenem z niesamowitą gracją. Ostrze wytworzyło czerwono fioletowy wir, który uderzył w Overlorda i odrzucił go kilka metrów w kierunku fabryki. Freezeron: Szlak muszę uciekać teraz jest za silny! Freezeron: O... ode... odejdź! Pstryknął a w jego ręku pojawił się jego pistolet, którego używa w Budou Arms, po czym aktywował Driver. Driver: Cięcie! Yomutsuheguri Squash! thumb|left Dans wystrzelił z pistoletu fioletową wiązkę energii, która z ogromną prędkością przeszyła na wylot Freezerona, po czym Inves wybuchł. Tym czasem w garażu reszty ekipy. Dracek: Może mi ktoś coś powiedzieć? Max: Co? Dracek: Gdzie jest Dorian?! Tymczasem na dachu jakiegoś wieżowca. Queen stała na szczycie i wpatrywała się w miasto. W ten podchodzi do niej Dorian. Dorian: Wiesz twoje imię, obecnie nie pasuje do twojego statusu. Queen: O czym ty mówisz. Dorian: Jako córka króla powinnaś mieć na imię Princess. Queen: Może. Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? Dorian: Tak. Gdzie jest Fruit of Knowledge? Queen: Nie powiem ci! thumb Queen: Ale za to z przyjemnością cie zniszczę! Dorian: Dawaj! thumb|200px|left Ziarnokłódki: KACHIODKI! FRUITS BASKET! Driver: Cięcie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip hip hura! Ziarnokłódka: Otwarcie! Zenith Arms! Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Sho! Gun! Queen: Przybywaj nowy Overlordie! Shwarz! thumb|150px Shwarz: Przybyłem moja pani! Queen: Oto Overlord, którego mój tata stworzył z części Fruit of Knowledge Demushu! Ziarnokłódka: DURIAN! Shwarz: Założymy się Shwarz z dużą prędkością złamał na pół miecze Doriana. Ziarnokłódka: BANANA! MELON! Shwarz: Ze mną nie masz szans! Queen pstryknęła po czym prze teleportowała siebie, Shwarza i Shoguna na jakies odludzie. Shwarz: Odsłoniłeś się! Shwarz uderzył w Ruekaia swoim mieczem, ale ten zdążył w ostatniej chwili zasłonić się tarczą. Queen: Że jak?! Shwarz: Niemożliwe! Zbroja Doriana rozprysła się, a jego głowa chciała pęknąć. Dorian: Aaaaa! Queen: Co jest z nim nie tak? Shwarz: Znikaj! Shwarz rzucił swoim mieczem w Doriana, mimo to Ruekai w ostatniej chwili został uratowany przez miecz Yoshue, który pojawił się znikąd podobnie jak bronie wzywane przez Ziarnokłódkę Zenitu. Queen: Miecz taty?! Shwarz: Że co?! thumb|left Oczy Doriana stały się czerwone, po czym zaczął świecić, a następnie oplotły go liany. Dorian w kokonie podszedł do miecza Yoshue po czym go dotknął sprawiając iż liany również go oplotły. W końcu liany opadły a oczyma wszystkich ukazał się stalowy Overlord. thumb Akeyon: Więc to takie uczucie stać się Overlordem. Queen: Przeistoczył się w Overlorda?! Shwarz: Jakim cudem? Akeyon: Ta forma to cena za Ziarnokłódkę Zenitu. thumb|leftAkeyon błyskawicznie podbiegł do Shwarza po czym przeciął go swoim mieczem. Powodując iż Overlord wybuchł, a jego część Fruit of Knowledge rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Akeyon następnie zwrócił się w stronę Queen. Queen: Dawaj! Nie przegram! Akeyon: Aaaaaa! Queen: O ej co ci? Dorian: Szlak! Nie panuje nad tym! Tym czasem w oddali u obserwującego to RTJ. RTJ: Nie ważne czy używa Ziarnokłódki Zenitu czy Formy Overlorda poziom mocy ma taki sam, problemem jest tylko to iż nie panuje nad przemianami. Queen: Tak czy siak, wybacz, ale muszę cię zniszczyć. Dorian: Nie bądź taka pewna siebie. Driver: Cięcie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip hip hura! Ziarnokłódka: Otwarcie! Zenith Arms! Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Sho! Gun! Dorian wytworzył potężny wybuch energetyczny, który prze teleportował z powrotem jego i Queen na dach wieżowca. Queen: Odwróciłeś moją teleportacje?1 Ziarnokłódka: KACHIDOKI! Dorian chwycił za pistolet po czym włożył do niego Ananasową Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: Full Charge! Pine Charge! Queen: Medusa Shild! thumb Dorian wystrzelił potężny atak energetyczny, który zniszczył tarczę Queen oraz wysłał ją kilka metrów w tył. Queen: Wykończ mnie... Queen: O ej co ty? Dorian: Nie masz go prawda? Fruit of Knowledge. Queen: Nie... Dorian: Widzisz. Tak czy siak wracaj do Helheim Queen: A może ludzie nie są tacy źli? Next Yo! Jak się podobało?! Czekam na komentarze! Jak wam się podobają riderzy/overlordowie? Tak czy siak w następnym odcinku pojedynek Luka z Macem o Cytrynową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę oraz początek wielkiego wydarzenia. Czytajcie KRS.25-Pojedynek dwóch Rycerzy Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire